


there's a new game we like to play, you see

by Anonymous



Series: zsaszmask writings [2]
Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Awkwardness, Fluff, In his own twisted way, Kissing, M/M, No Sex, Psychopaths In Love, Roleplay, Scars, Sort of? - Freeform, Suggestive Themes, Swearing, im sorry dinah you didnt deserve this, or as close to it as victor can get
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dinah walks in on Roman and Victor at a very inopportune moment.
Relationships: Roman Sionis/Victor Zsasz
Series: zsaszmask writings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078277
Kudos: 54
Collections: Anonymous





	there's a new game we like to play, you see

**Author's Note:**

> yea yea, ik the naming a fic after a lyric from master and servant by depeche mode trend is tired. pretty please take pity on me. just this once? uh, hope you enjoy btw!

It was mid-afternoon at the Black Mask Club, golden sunlight dribbling through the blinds in Roman Sionis’ office as he and his most trusted assassin whiled away the few hours before opening. Currently, they were wasting that time with Victor on his knees, eagerly rubbing his stubbled cheek against the inside of Roman’s clothed thigh with would-be wandering hands desperately grasping the smooth leather of the desk chair his boss was perched on. 

“My, my, some one’s antsy today, ” Roman said teasingly, gloved fingers curling around the nape of his partner’s neck, “Looking for a raise, Mr. Zsasz?”

“ ‘Course not, boss, I’d never-” came the earnest response, before the shorter man cut himself off, grinning mischievously, “But what if I was?”

Victor got to his feet quickly, smiling once again and winking at his boss before ducking out the office door before Roman had time to object. Once in the hallway, he popped open the first few buttons of his shirt before turning right back around the way he’d come. 

“Mr. Sionis?” Victor asked as he cracked the door open, “Know ’m new but I was hoping it wasn’t too soon to ask you about, well, job opportunities, if you catch my drift…”

“What’re you- Oh,” Roman responded, catching on quickly, “Yes, come right in. Zsasz, was it?”

“That’s right, sir,” Victor told him smoothly, sidling over to perch on the side of his boss’ mahogany desk to look at him with heavy-lidded eyes, “It’s just… I really need the extra cash.”

“Well, I’m no philanthropist, but I’m sure we could find you a way to earn some money. Do you happen to have a resume?” Roman replied, letting his gaze slip lower, over Victor’s lithe body. 

“I do,” Victor said, popping open the last several buttons of his expensive bowling shirt to show off his scars, “My tallies. Each mark on my body is a little birdie I set free from this world.”

“You mean… a kill?” Roman asked, as if he hadn’t heard Victor’s speech about a hundred times. The passion with which he spoke still never became any less fascinating to Roman.

“Yeah, if you wanna put it that way,” Victor told him, metal teeth glinting in the low light as he flashed his signature toothy, almost predatory grin

Roman didn’t even ask before moving to touch him, either because he knew Victor would let him (would want him to) or because he was so entitled that he wouldn’t have asked if Zsasz had actually pranced into his office as a newbie. Victor didn’t care which it was because he was fully focused on Roman carefully, meticulously removing his gloves, purposefully taking his time and making Victor wait. They both knew what was coming next.

“Exquisite,” Roman said, dragging the pads of his fingers over taunt, marred flesh, pausing here and there to trace a scar.

“Thank you, sir,” Victor replied, his voice rough and worshipful.

“You know, you’re a very attractive man, too. I’m sure being this muscular comes in handy in your line of work, but that doesn’t make it any less impressive,” Roman told him, leaning in to whisper the words into his partner in crime’s ear and pushing Victor’s shirt the rest of the way off of his toned shoulders, “I bet I could come up with a few non-work related things you could help out with, that is, if you’re interested…” 

“Yes, please,” was the enthusiastic response, followed closely by a calloused hand pressing gently but insistently into the small of Roman’s back.

“Perfect,” Roman said, smirking. He shifted slightly and patted the shining wooden surface of his desk.

“C’mon, hop up.”

Victor was nothing if not obedient, offering a seductive smile before boosting himself up with both hands and spreading his thighs so that Roman could work his way between them.

“There you go,” the taller man whispered, immediately invading the offered space and grinding his hips forward against Victor’s own. In turn, Victor leaned forward to mouth at Roman’s neck, kissing his way down to the hem of his fancy button down and working on opening it further with frantic, desperate hands. 

“Keep it up and, at this rate, you might make employee of the month,” Roman said, huffing while he ran wandering hands over his partner’s textured sides. Victor grinned, canines exposed predatorily.

“I sure hope so, boss.”

Suddenly impatient, Roman reached for his subordinate’s belt buckle. 

“ ‘Kay, let’s get you the fuck out of these.”

Victor chuckled, all too happy to help with sliding his loose black slacks down his legs to reveal contrastingly tight navy boxers. 

“God, you’re pretty,” came the enthusiastic response as Roman reached forward to run his hands over Victor’s newly-bare thighs.

It was then that they heard a sharp intake of breath from the doorway of the office. Victor turned instinctively (as best he could with his back to the source of the sound) and was met with wide brown eyes. Great, it was the little birdie. Without consulting any of them, Victor’s slacks slipped the rest of the way to the floor, the resulting jingle of his belt buckle and chain deafening in the silent, tense air.

“Uh,” Dinah managed, clearly still processing that she was seeing one of the biggest, baddest assassins in Gotham perched on his boss’ desk, “This is a bad time, right? Yeah, I’m just gonna…” She jabbed a thumb back the way she’d come lamely.

“Shit,” Roman said, leaning forward to see her and pressing his palm into the small of Victor’s back possessively in the process, “You can’t go telling anyone about this, understand?”

“ ‘Course not, Mr. S,” Dinah replied nervously, very pointedly looking at a section of ground near the toes of her platform heels, “You’ll never have to worry about it.”

“Good.”

There was a long pause.

“You can go now,” Roman clarified, seeming very tired all of a sudden.

Dinah turned on her heel and left, closing the door firmly behind her. Roman dropped his head into the crook of Victor’s shoulder as soon as she was gone, heaving a tense sigh. Victor gently ran his fingers through Roman’s hair, smiling slightly. Dinah would never be able to comfort Roman like he could. Maybe, just maybe, his previous plans could wait.


End file.
